kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!
is a Kamen Rider Japanese TV special that aired on January 3, 1984. It is a special meant to celebrate the birth of the 10th person to don the Kamen Rider title. Plot summary Ryō Murasume is an aircraft pilot, one day he was taking his sister out on a ride when they were shot down. They survived, near dead, but the Badan Empire kidnapped them, killed Ryo's sister, and turned Ryo into the cybernetic warrior known as . His memory is erased by the Badan Empire and he is forced to work as their agent of evil. This does not last long as an accident occurs which causes Ryō to regain his memory. He escapes Badan and has an encounter with Kamen Rider V3, Riderman and Kamen Rider Super-1. At first, he believes them to be enemies and attacks them. Eventually he is taken to a hideout of the Kamen Riders and is shown a video detailing the history of Kamen Riders 1 to Super-1. Characters * - Ryō is an aircraft pilot, he lives with his sister and presumed he lived with his parents. He is impulsive and hesitates to trust the Sempai Riders when he first encounters them. He has the most cybernetic body out of any Kamen Rider created thusfar. His body has many hidden abilities reminiscent of a ninja, including shuriken and chain-sickles. He did not give himself the Kamen Rider moniker until the final confrontation. * - She is a girl who is the daughter of the doctor killed by Badan. She gives Ryō temporary peacefulness. * - He is Ryō's father's friend and is the researcher of the biochemistry which is also the teacher of a university. He cooperates in Ryō unstintingly. * - She is the newspaper reporter who is Ryō's elder sister. While investigating rumor of UFO with Ryō, she was caught by Badan. Since she got to know the secret of a dark organization, she was executed with the electric chair. * - He is the oldest Rider to appear out of suit. He is the leader of the Japanese division of the Rider Organization while Kamen Riders 1 and 2 are in America. Apparently the strongest of the Sempai Riders as he was the only one able to hold off ZX. * - The second oldest Kamen Rider in the special. He is V3's partner in leading the Kamen Riders when Kamen Riders 1 and 2 are away. * - The youngest of the Sempai Riders, he tried to persuade ZX into joining the riders without having to fight. Badan Empire Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Played as ) * - * - Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon (as Kōichi Fuji) with Male Harmony See also